


Girlish

by lostacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: 女体





	Girlish

Girlish

1  
今天是周日，朔间零那老混蛋跟凛月回本家去开什么劳什子的家族会议，没有了某人的骚扰，于是大神晃牙难得一觉睡到自然醒，他慢悠悠地伸了个懒腰，在一片和煦的日光中睁开双眼。  
拿过床头柜上的苹果机，习惯性地check完SNS的提示消息，回复消息的过程中手上的戒指滑到指跟的位置。是戴的时间太久所以变松了么，他举起佩戴着戒指的左手，细细观察：除去嵌在顶头的小颗钻石，这戒指并没有过多的修饰，总体来看造型朴实无华，是朔间零喜好的风格。也是时候该去店里做维护了，银发狼崽暗自思忖着，又忍不住在心底抱怨，都是因为这戒指另一半主人最近忙得没边儿的错。别说去调试戒指，自从朔间零接手公司后，他们已经太久没有正儿八经地约过会......晃牙锁着眉翻身趴在抱枕上，胸口顿时一阵沉闷感，总觉得有些不妥，又说不上来是什么。他低头，挪动着大腿，身体似乎少了些什么，胸口又徒然多出俩东西。用手捏了捏，异于往常的触感叫青年心头一惊，沉甸甸的，丰盈的，柔软而富有弹性。是的，那是属于女性的胸脯。  
   
若不是确定自己处于清醒的状态，他恨不得要给自己脸上来一巴掌。哦，不对，现在该称呼为“她”，大神晃牙目瞪口呆地站在等身高的试衣镜前，不可置信地盯着眼前的形象：原本清瘦的脸颊多了层婴儿肥，苹果肌上透着健康的粉嫩。凸起的喉结也不见了，锁骨反而愈发地明显，身高似乎也缩水了不少，想他原来堂堂一名七尺男儿，如今看起来竟有几分娇羞的错觉。并不算白皙的皮肤也相较于平时显得更为光洁细腻，摸上去质地感人，用力地搓揉甚至还会带来轻微的疼痛。快速略过隆起的胸前，目光再往低处移去，衬衣摆里头的四角内裤空荡荡，鼓起十万分勇气，晃牙将手指沿着布料边沿探进去，摸过杂乱的耻毛丛林，下体一片凉飕飕。  
天啊，上帝。耶稣基督玛利亚，全知全能的宙斯......  
告诉我这不是真的。  
新生代摇滚偶像脑子里蹦出一个荒诞的念头，遭天杀的操蛋——他变成了姑娘，字面意义上的姑娘。  
   
思维混沌如浆，晃牙哆嗦着手指迅速拨通恋人的号码，现在是十点半，常理而言是吸血鬼熟睡的时间，可“她”实在束手无策，这突如其来的生理变化显然吓坏了这位平日里自诩为孤傲之狼的年轻人。好在朔间零那头的手机大概有什么关于晃牙的特别设定，电话刚响过两声便接通了。  
“喏，是小狗呀。没有吾辈的陪伴所以寂寞了吗？”睡眠受到打扰的暗夜魔王缓缓开口，态度是一如既往的慵懒和戏谑。  
而晃牙显然不在状态，甚至对于来自恋人习惯性的调戏也全无反应，“她”有些力不从心，却又不知道该如何讲解眼下的情况，只好吸着鼻子呢喃：“吸血鬼混蛋......呜——”  
察觉到对方的焦灼，朔间零沉下心，柔声道：“嘘，别急，好好说。怎么了，晃牙？”  
略略几句安抚似有奇效，晃牙攒着手机的力度缓了缓，“她”深吸一口气，哽咽着，小心翼翼地向恋人说起来龙去脉。此刻“她”的逻辑混乱不堪，一会儿提到戒指，一会儿又说自己变成怪物了，语气是抱怨的，最后甚至夹杂了不自觉的哭腔。“她”用那变得有些甜腻的嗓音哭诉着，向朔间零乞求着：  
“快回来啊笨蛋......再不回来，本大爷，本大爷就要消失了。”  
2  
2  
Leon打了个大大的哈欠，他趴卧在厨房的瓷砖地板上纳凉，耳朵蔫蔫地挂在脑袋两旁，看上去有些无精打采。作为一只健康的犬类生物，活泼好动才是天职，可眼下他却像只慵懒的猫科动物。这着实怪不得Leon，毕竟他的主人已经整整两天没带他出门遛弯了。啊，好想念大吉那二愣子啊......Leon扭动着腰，正打算换个姿势继续躺，偌大的空间里突然传来响声。钥匙开锁的细小杂音逃不过柯基敏锐的听觉，他有些雀跃地一溜烟蹿到客厅，隔着门栓就嗅到股熟悉的气味，嘿，是那个酷爱番茄的大家伙回来了。  
   
于是朔间零打开公寓门的瞬间，还没来得及换好家居鞋，就被恋人的宠物撞了个满怀。小东西“汪汪汪”地叫个不停，尾巴更是左摇右摆，一双小爪子趴住西装外套的下摆死活不松。他被闹得没办法，只好先将公文包里新买的宠物零食取出来，喂了几块。  
“你的主人呢？”男人摸了摸柯基的脑袋，又顺势揉了把它毛茸茸的肚腩，这小崽子仿佛通人性般，听到自己饲主的名字后抬起头发出一长串委屈低鸣，然后又侧过脸朝主卧室的方向嗷嗷唤了两声。哎呀，这是害羞到躲藏在房间里不敢出来了么，吾辈的汪口啊，朔间零眯起红宝石般的眸子，唇角不自觉扬起个宠溺的弧度。  
“晃牙，”他轻轻转开门把手，唤着恋人的名字，“吾辈带回来了些应急用品。”稍稍抬眼，便看见自己和晃牙一起在家具店挑选的king size bed上坐着位精致的美人儿：不算长的银发被束成一小簇马尾在脖颈处随意地晃，她双腿随意地盘起，大腿光洁小腿修长。上身仅套了件单薄衬衫，也许是出于烦闷的缘故，扣子没系几枚，领口开得肆意，衬衣下隆起的胸部有着好看的形状，前头两枚小巧的凸起也透过布料隐约可见。而这幅好身材的主人似乎对自己光了一大半的现状毫不在意，刘海之下的眉头颦蹙着，面部表情十分凶狠，一双盯过来琥珀色的大眼睛眨也不眨......确确实实是个姑娘，但同时也是他的年轻爱人，他的晃牙。  
   
“这还真是神奇呢。”  
三两步踱至床边，他靠着晃牙坐下，看着眼前的好风景，朔间零煞有介事地捏起恋人的脸蛋，比起讶异或惊愕，表情居然是恍然大悟的样子。“果然跟电话里说的一样。”  
“别掐老子的脸......不是特效化妆。”  
她嘟囔着抱怨的语气即苦恼又郁闷，连反抗的劲头都小了许多，握着朔间零手腕的力度紧了又放松，最后只是堪堪勾着，整个人看起来沮丧极了，似乎还没从生理变化的打击中恢复过来。  
“身体还好吗，有没有觉得痛或者其他不良反应？”  
“那倒是没有。”  
“没关系的，”朔间零反握回晃牙的手，十指交错着，两枚对戒挨到一块儿发出金属撞击的沉闷感，他倾身吻了吻恋人的鬓角，“我已经和日日树他们都打过招呼了，明天开始吾辈就陪你一同去找寻身体还原的方法。”  
“那么现在，我们先来解决眼下的问题。”  
   
朔间零将购物袋打开，里头琳琅满目装着各式各样晃牙不熟悉的东西，从简单的日常护肤品，再到吸油纸和眼药水等琐碎的杂七杂八......女孩子真麻烦啊，小狼狗一边嘀咕，一边继续翻弄，然后不出意料地，瞥到一大盒标注着“夜用加长”的卫生棉。正当她打算大吼着将这辣眼睛的玩意儿甩出去时指尖却碰到了更不得了的东西——在袋子的底层，躺着件薄薄的三角状衣料，还有摸上去触感像海绵的垫子，晃牙兀地整张脸涨成番茄红，不用朔间零说她也知道。  
那是一套女式内衣。

2  
Leon打了个大大的哈欠，他趴卧在厨房的瓷砖地板上纳凉，耳朵蔫蔫地挂在脑袋两旁，看上去有些无精打采。作为一只健康的犬类生物，活泼好动才是天职，可眼下他却像只慵懒的猫科动物。这着实怪不得Leon，毕竟他的主人已经整整两天没带他出门遛弯了。啊，好想念大吉那二愣子啊......Leon扭动着腰，正打算换个姿势继续躺，偌大的空间里突然传来响声。钥匙开锁的细小杂音逃不过柯基敏锐的听觉，他有些雀跃地一溜烟蹿到客厅，隔着门栓就嗅到股熟悉的气味，嘿，是那个酷爱番茄的大家伙回来了。  
   
于是朔间零打开公寓门的瞬间，还没来得及换好家居鞋，就被恋人的宠物撞了个满怀。小东西“汪汪汪”地叫个不停，尾巴更是左摇右摆，一双小爪子趴住西装外套的下摆死活不松。他被闹得没办法，只好先将公文包里新买的宠物零食取出来，喂了几块。  
“你的主人呢？”男人摸了摸柯基的脑袋，又顺势揉了把它毛茸茸的肚腩，这小崽子仿佛通人性般，听到自己饲主的名字后抬起头发出一长串委屈低鸣，然后又侧过脸朝主卧室的方向嗷嗷唤了两声。哎呀，这是害羞到躲藏在房间里不敢出来了么，吾辈的汪口啊，朔间零眯起红宝石般的眸子，唇角不自觉扬起个宠溺的弧度。  
“晃牙，”他轻轻转开门把手，唤着恋人的名字，“吾辈带回来了些应急用品。”稍稍抬眼，便看见自己和晃牙一起在家具店挑选的king size bed上坐着位精致的美人儿：不算长的银发被束成一小簇马尾在脖颈处随意地晃，她双腿随意地盘起，大腿光洁小腿修长。上身仅套了件单薄衬衫，也许是出于烦闷的缘故，扣子没系几枚，领口开得肆意，衬衣下隆起的胸部有着好看的形状，前头两枚小巧的凸起也透过布料隐约可见。而这幅好身材的主人似乎对自己光了一大半的现状毫不在意，刘海之下的眉头颦蹙着，面部表情十分凶狠，一双盯过来琥珀色的大眼睛眨也不眨......确确实实是个姑娘，但同时也是他的年轻爱人，他的晃牙。  
   
“这还真是神奇呢。”  
三两步踱至床边，他靠着晃牙坐下，看着眼前的好风景，朔间零煞有介事地捏起恋人的脸蛋，比起讶异或惊愕，表情居然是恍然大悟的样子。“果然跟电话里说的一样。”  
“别掐老子的脸......不是特效化妆。”  
她嘟囔着抱怨的语气即苦恼又郁闷，连反抗的劲头都小了许多，握着朔间零手腕的力度紧了又放松，最后只是堪堪勾着，整个人看起来沮丧极了，似乎还没从生理变化的打击中恢复过来。  
“身体还好吗，有没有觉得痛或者其他不良反应？”  
“那倒是没有。”  
“没关系的，”朔间零反握回晃牙的手，十指交错着，两枚对戒挨到一块儿发出金属撞击的沉闷感，他倾身吻了吻恋人的鬓角，“我已经和日日树他们都打过招呼了，明天开始吾辈就陪你一同去找寻身体还原的方法。”  
“那么现在，我们先来解决眼下的问题。”  
   
朔间零将购物袋打开，里头琳琅满目装着各式各样晃牙不熟悉的东西，从简单的日常护肤品，再到吸油纸和眼药水等琐碎的杂七杂八......女孩子真麻烦啊，小狼狗一边嘀咕，一边继续翻弄，然后不出意料地，瞥到一大盒标注着“夜用加长”的卫生棉。正当她打算大吼着将这辣眼睛的玩意儿甩出去时指尖却碰到了更不得了的东西——在袋子的底层，躺着件薄薄的三角状衣料，还有摸上去触感像海绵的垫子，晃牙兀地整张脸涨成番茄红，不用朔间零说她也知道。  
那是一套女式内衣。

4  
他们定了八点整的包厢，抵达餐厅的时候正好七点过半，恰逢饭点，店里几乎座无虚席。于是晃牙带着Leon靠在走廊的墙壁前静静等候*，而朔间零站在店门外打电话，大概在商量年中会议的相关事宜。眼下是undead巡回结束后的淡期，她向经纪人姐姐请了一个月的假，原本计划和吸血鬼混蛋去哪儿浪一番，没想到却遭遇到天方夜谭的“性别转换”。  
也不知道究竟还能不能挽回，她可不愿意以妹子的身份度过余生，一想到这点，晃牙不由得颦眉，烦躁的情绪再度涌上心头。被多余布料束缚住身体的感觉实在算不上舒适，带钢圈的新文胸将那两团凭空冒出的脂肪堆箍得紧绷绷，她扯了把T恤领口，正想借此喘喘气，却被自家的狗崽子一通乱蹭。  
Leon小朋友全然不知晓主人的苦恼所在，他好不容易逮到机会出门，自然热情高涨，活蹦乱跳地顾左盼右，吐着舌头直呼呼。晃牙实在没办法，只好把熊孩子抱进怀里。谁知即使如此这小崽子也学不会安分，他挥动着前爪搭在她胸前使劲踩——嘶，痛痛痛，原本便娇弱的乳房顿时惨遭蹂躏。晃牙疼得抿唇，又拗不过Leon，只好弯下腰半蹲着给他放风了。再抬头的时候，却被一个陌生的阴影罩住。  
正当晃牙还没反应过来，高中生模样的搭讪者，便挪动脚步靠得更近了，挽到手肘的校服外套下的隐约着花纹模样的纹身，贴在晃牙鼻息间的刘海则抹着过量的发胶。“呐，漂亮姐姐，”一副少年模样的年轻人扮酷地扬起唇角，向她使劲眨眼，“可以和我交换简讯方式么？”  
啧，居然被壁咚了。  
   
来者佯装得成熟老道，但微颤的睫毛却出卖了他此刻的心情。也许是被同伴怂恿的吧，又或者只是逞能的一时兴起，虽然鲁莽了些许，倒也勇气可嘉，竟有几分她读书那会儿的架势。晃牙心底暗笑，决定逗逗这年下小鬼。于是倾身凑上前，在男孩的耳边轻轻呵气：“等你什么时候敢纹个真的——”  
“再来约本大爷吧，cherry boy。”  
而不远处，刚结束了公事回来的朔间零抱胸而立站在一旁，他将方才发生的一切全部都看在眼里，黑发男人眼神玩味，却笑而不语。直到那高中生被反调戏得满脸涨红，最终招架不住捂着耳朵逃跑，才眼角微弯地缓缓开口：“吾辈的小狗真有魅力，没想到在调情方面丝毫不逊色呢。”晃牙哼地别过脸，不忘顶回句：“也不看是托谁的福，耳濡目染想不会都难......”紧接着自然地收获到来自某人的触碰，发旋被宽大的掌心柔情地抚弄，是对方那七年如一日却仍旧不觉腻味的朔间式招牌摸头杀，以及附加的那句“哟西哟西乖狗狗”。两个人又不分场合地歪腻了片刻，朔间零才像想起什么般，补充道：  
“对了，我喊了薰君。”  
   
羽风薰打了个喷嚏，觉得有人在骂他。匆匆赶到的时候，朔间零和变成了学妹的狗狗已经入座了，晃牙正抓着木筷和一片半熟牛排进行殊死搏斗，而许久不见的Leon则绕在他裤腿边乱转，时不时健气十足地吠两声。  
他将外套脱好挂在旁边，然后撑起下巴，煞有介事地盯着晃牙的脸，一边用目光上下打探，一边啧啧啧啧地摇头。那头银发青年被看得烦了，咽完嘴里的肉，又仰头一口气喝掉大半瓶冰镇汽水，嚷道：“大晚上挎什么墨镜，我看轻浮男你干脆再挂条金链子得了。”  
“哇，果然是小狗，就算变成女孩子脾气还是这么火爆。”羽风薰十分drama地拍手称道，“看来我们的担心是多余的，对吧，朔间。”被点名的吸血鬼苦笑，将烤好的里脊肉沾上酱汁，又裹了层新鲜时蔬，夹入恋人的碗中。“薰君就别再捉弄她了，小狗变成这样实在让吾辈感到内疚，总觉得是因为疏于关怀。只希望日日树他们能有什么解决的办法，毕竟身体会有不适......”金发帅哥听着友人絮絮叨叨的自责，又瞅见“学妹”时不时晃着肩，偶尔弓起背，或是皱眉，确实像是不太舒服，脑子没转便脱口而出——“怕不是姨妈期吧，胸部会胀痛什么的。”  
他话音刚落，正在负责大块朵颐和烤肉的两人皆是一愣，纷纷停下手头动作。朔间零侧过脸，露出原来如此的表情：“吾辈倒没考虑过这种可能性。”然后又十分认真地看向银发狼崽，“汪口是因为来月事了，所以不舒服？”  
这逻辑思维的发散和飞越简直让晃牙差点没被呛死，她想拍桌而起，又耻于将“内衣太紧好难受”这种理由说出口，憋了半晌，唯有红到脖颈根部地别扭着答了声没有，吸血鬼混蛋别瞎想。“那就是着凉了，”见她不说实话，朔间零自顾自地接了下去，“让你别只穿打底裤出门，怎么就这么倔呢。”  
   
大概是笨蛋情侣的相处模式太过于甜腻，不知不觉中扮演了电灯泡角色的金发男人决定火速逃离这虐狗现场，正巧裤袋里的手机在此刻震了震。“哎，那什么，我就这么一说。”羽风薰叼着半根烟，临走前煞有介事地拍了拍朔间零的肩膀，幽幽飘留下句：“你俩下回滚床单的时候可别忘了戴套。”  
而回答他的，是一个被捏扁至变形的百事易拉罐，还有砸中肩膀后落地的砰砰响。

5  
俗话说得好，饭饱思淫欲。  
尤其是在朔间零业务繁忙的这段日子里，只要两人能腾出时间共处一室，就铁定会做到最后。换作平时，若是兴致上头，他们可能就会在浴室里来上几发了。可今天不同，虽然方才在饭桌上被羽风薰的荤段子弄得羞赧万分，但晃牙眼下着实没那份心情。  
   
“搞什么飞机......”  
她撤掉发圈，盯着梳妆镜前的自己，仔仔细细地打量和观摩。还是男儿身的时候，晃牙属于活得比较糙的类型，除去基本的日常清洁，几乎不会做过多的肌肤护理。毕竟是匹孤高的狼，曾经大神晃牙的人生信条是凭借rock n roll行走天下，自然没有赋闲到关心浮于表面的功夫。  
可现在不同了，晃牙皱眉，镜子里的“女孩子”有副与自己相似的面孔，和截然不同的体质。沐浴后的躯体透着股柠檬甜，纤细的腰线和变小不少的骨骼，面容也愈发地细腻柔和，身材凹凸有致。指尖沿着脸部轮廓一路抚至锁骨，好不容易解开的bra带在肩胛骨上留下两道淡淡的红痕。她又揉了揉肚子，令人自满的腹肌也消失不见，只剩下光滑的痕迹，再朝上摸几寸，甚至能感受到肋骨。柔软而脆弱，需要被疼爱与呵护，这是属于二十代女性的皮囊，银发狼崽在意识到这点时，才终于真正认清“自己变成女性”的不争事实。  
“还好吗，小狗，需要帮忙的话喊一句，吾辈就这里。”  
隔着雾气和瓷砖，朔间零的声音显得有几分失真，字里行间的关切却清晰地传递到晃牙心里。才华横溢，外貌俊朗，家世显赫，举手投足间残留着欧洲中世纪贵族的优雅，她的恋人仿佛是米开朗基罗的神来之笔，理想的化身，满分得近乎完美。学生时代的朔间零便已是万千少女心中的白马王子，而这些年来，时光的积淀更是为这个男人镀上层成熟的光芒。倘若以珠宝作为比喻，他如同温良的佳玉，从出生那刻起便得到来自时序三女神的庇佑和眷顾，随着年岁的增长而凸显出更昂贵的价值，历久弥新。要不是因为和自己纠缠在一起，朔间家的长子现在估计早已结婚生子了吧，晃牙想。神爱世人，生儿育女，组建家庭，这是上帝赐予人繁衍后代的权力，可她却将之从朔间零身上硬生生剥夺了，拉着他一同奔向背德的地狱。  
“喂，吸血鬼混蛋，”她将手掌贴向浴室的拉门，隔着十公分的距离晃牙能嗅到朔间零身上的皂角清香，纯净的植物气息让晃牙产生一瞬的恍惚，“如果。我是说如果——”  
“如果变不回去了怎么办呐。”  
   
“有什么不同么......”  
似乎觉得晃牙提出的问题过于傻气，男人笑道：“如果小狗真的变成了姑娘。”  
“吾辈会娶你。”  
这句一生一次的诺言朔间零说得很轻，与羽风薰不同，在用言辞谈爱方面他素来格外慎重矜持，所以小狼狗听得心头一热，不自觉地攒紧了手掌。胸口被男人磁性的嗓音润得暖洋洋，焦虑也好，恐惧也罢，仿佛只要能和门外的家伙比肩而立，怎么样都无所谓了。  
是男是女又如何呢，她知道他并不在意，还有那没说完的后半段告白——只要是晃牙，就都是好的。  
   
朔间零从烘干机里取出洗好的毛巾，然后用它们将青年的发尾擦干，又拿来了风筒，将温度打到“中等”。修长手指轻轻抚摸着晃牙的头皮，在给她吹头发的同时也在为她舒缓压力。做完一切后，朔间零将洗得白白净净的恋人抱回卧室，为她捏好被子的边角。  
室内灯被调制成柔和的鹅黄，大神晃牙老老实实地躺在床上，而朔间零在用pad看文件，整个画面看上去十分温馨。墙上的挂钟刚刚转过数字十一，他们明早约了去日日树家拜访，可晃牙现在睡意全无。羽风薰开的荤段子突然不合时宜地闯进脑海，想起柜子里还有几个没过的condom，于是抬起膝盖抵住男人的胯，小幅度地磨蹭了一会儿，她望向男人努了努嘴，“要做吗？”  
“不了，”朔间零侧过脸，抬手揉了把晃牙的刘海，在她的额间落下轻柔的安抚，然后是鼻尖，最后到唇。男人迎上她视线的赤眸亮晶晶，目光仿佛揉进了山川湖海的宽广与包容。  
“小狗这两天很累了，好好休息吧。”  
   
她想起自己原本是被这个男人凛冽的光所吸引。  
现在却深陷在名为“朔间零”的温柔囹圄，被禁锢，被牵引。而她作茧自缚，迷恋于此，并且无意逃脱。  
   
“关于刚才那个话题。”  
“不要你娶我......”她回握了朔间零略带凉意的掌心，费劲往上挪了些距离，将脑袋埋在男人的颈窝，晃牙闷闷发声，“本大爷要你入赘大神家。”接着，有些粗暴地拽过朔间零的衣领，她咬上对方微薄的唇，在朔间零的讶异中，变成了女孩的男孩，用属于“狼之子”的小巧虎牙，朝着吸血鬼略显苍白的锁骨间狠狠啃食，留下一串代表了自己的标记。

6  
“Amazing! Bravo! Fantastic!——How did this happen!”  
（了不起，了不起，这可真叫人惊奇！）  
身着白西装的男子双眼在放光，他热烈地鼓掌，嘴里蹦出一长串流畅的英文，吓得晃牙缩在朔间零身后发愣。这位通晓世间各种超物理现象的奇人正是朔间零的友人，日日树涉。扬了扬飘逸如流苏的长发，他又向晃牙靠近几步，仿佛在探索什么新奇发现。  
“涉，你这样会吓到那位朋友的。”  
说这话的人名为天祥院英智，他坐在室外的西洋椅上晒太阳，见客人到了，便笑着放下手中的红茶，朝朔间零点头，“许久不见了，朔间。”  
   
他们寒暄了片刻，聊的内容尽是些晃牙听不大懂的话题，她百无聊赖地四处张望，这是幢以白色为基调的房子，与她同朔间零的家不同，少了花哨的朋克元素，却多了几分淡雅。嵌着青花纹路的中国瓷，藏着暗花的浮雕，停止了报时的古老摆钟......书房的角落里甚至还有一面巨大的竖琴，纯金的琴柱，像树木刻出的踏板，纤细的弦，精致得如同十九世纪吟游诗人的最佳伴侣，即便是身为门外汉的晃牙也能看出这是件高级品。  
“不可以随便碰哦，puppy。”不知何时出现的日日树靠在门前，这会儿他又说起了日文，“物件是有灵性的。”长发男人眯起眼瞧着晃牙伸向竖琴的手，像是发现了什么，他猛地拉过晃牙的手臂，环住她的腰，仿佛领舞般带着她一路转回客厅中央，比紫水晶还澄澈的瞳孔将注意力都放置在女孩左手无名指的钻戒上，似乎这朴素的饰品有着什么不为人知的魔力。  
“涉。”直到英智警告的声音从花园传来，日日树才在朔间零的注视下松开对小狼狗的触碰。  
“抱歉抱歉，哈雷路亚。”他牵起，吻了吻她的手背以表歉意，“啊，我无意使您受到惊吓，这位在命运与爱的交错口迷惘的旅者。”  
“只是您的这件物品实在是......”  
   
“咳咳，”朔间零将一头雾水的晃牙拉回身旁，向友人提示起自己的来意，“涉君，我们是来找寻身体变化的原因的。”  
日日树双手环胸，点点头，“那么大神君，对于这件奇妙的事情可有头绪？”  
“就，一觉睡醒后突然变成这样的......”晃牙将当时的情况进行大致的描绘，甚至连天气和心情也事无巨细地讲明，然后朔间零也对这两天自己的观察结果给予阐述，最后总结道：“吾辈虽然不在事发现场，但后来的时间里，晃牙看上去和往常并没有什么不同，除去......性别。”  
   
“戒指。”  
大概不明白为什么对方纠结于此，银发的狼崽只好耐着性子补充，“这是吸血鬼混——朔间前辈，送给我的。”  
“interesting.”  
（有趣）  
“The ring with diamond, you do understand what this is about, right?”  
（你知道戒指代表了什么吗？）  
朔间零皱眉，接过话题，“It’s not a family ring, not even from a fancy brand, just a regular one.”（但那并不是什么特别的东西，甚至不是一枚家族戒指。）  
   
晃牙转头，疑惑地瞅着自己的男人，她听不懂他们的对话。日日树似乎提到了戒指的重要性，可这又说明了什么？这枚戒指是高中毕业时朔间零送给她的十八岁成人礼。价值谈不上昂贵，也并非出自什么名匠之手。倘若要说它的意义，那大概也不过是她高中生涯最后的一段小小插曲。  
那会儿他们才刚刚确定情侣关系没多久，而朔间零不得不听从家里的安排去美国留学。面对别离，她自然是害怕的，几万里的飞行距离会带来什么，晃牙并不确定。撇去对音乐的不灭热枕，自己不过像个普通的愣头小子，能够凭借这种单纯的“平凡”留住恋人的心吗，何况对方不是什么凡夫俗子，是那位受万人喜爱的朔间零。而这份让她惴惴不安了一整个夏天加期末的惶恐，最后终结在home coming的舞会上。  
她记得那是礼拜日，天气晴朗，万里无云。神创世耗费掉六天时间，终于在太阳第七次升起的时候选择了休憩。可这与晃牙无关，踩在十七岁尾巴上的青年心绪复杂，甚至连爱犬的撒娇都视若无睹，更别谈什么休闲或舞会了，她没有丝毫渴望庆祝的热情。直到朔间零带着胸花来到大神家的门口，敲响门铃，晃牙仍然紧锁着眉梢，像只耸着耳朵郁郁寡欢的流浪犬。  
“怎么了？吾辈的晃牙不喜欢跳舞吗？”朔间零的车技极好，手动的敞篷911也被他驾驭得得心应手，线条流畅的跑车在静谧的道路上平稳飞驰着，他向副驾上的晃牙搭话，谈着最近自己的留学准备，又询问小狗毕业后有什么打算。  
而晃牙无心享受，她甚至不敢看自己的恋人。“前辈......”沉默半晌后，侧着脸将实现锁定窗外的狼崽才踌躇着开口，“前辈能把纽扣留给我么，制服上的第二枚，就当作离开前的纪念。”她的声音越说越小，最后几个字符消失在细不可闻的嘟嘟囔囔中，比起请求，更似句不甘心的抱怨。  
“哎，不行呢。”朔间零答复的语气夹入了些许懊恼，但很快又被笑意盖过，他轻轻扬起唇角，“不过，吾辈有更适合的礼物给晃牙。”  
于是她得到了那枚戒指，在舞池中央，当聚光灯打落在他们头顶时——身穿燕尾服的黑发男人单膝而跪，在众目之下，伴随着轻快的圆舞曲，将不足克的钻石套上了她的左手，同时也牢牢地锢住了她的心。  
这一套，就是很多年。  
   
“那么大神君，”长发男子笑眯眯地唤起晃牙的名字，他望向略微失神的银发女孩，脸上浮现出难得的认真，“最后我还有个问题，那晚在睡觉前，您是否曾对这戒指许过愿望？”

7  
“我不明白......”  
晃牙锁眉看着眼前笑吟吟的西洋人，右手下意识地捏紧了身旁黑发吸血鬼的衣袖。日日树的提问确实有些过于尖锐，毕竟涉及到连朔间零都不曾知晓的私隐。  
   
“Does this really matter?”  
“Everything matters.”  
日日树的声音带着某种歌剧中的咏叹语气，有些夸张地挥动起双臂，配合上华丽的服饰和及腰长发，比起“通灵者”，他显然更像是舞台上的道化师。多年相识，朔间零自然了解这位朋友的“特殊能力”，虽然时常做出些叫人料想不到的奇异之举，但背后总有其深意所在。叹口气，男人揉起晃牙的脑袋，“若是有助于让身体恢复，汪口就说吧。”看小狼狗仍旧一脸不情不愿，他知道自己的恋人素来面子薄，也自尊心极强，只好又补充道：“若是不希望被听到，吾辈可以避讳……”  
却不料被银发青年拉住手，躲在朔间零身后的毛躁脑袋垂低，半晌沉默后，晃牙才抬起头，满面通红地抿唇，“没必要。”  
   
人和人的关系错综复杂，其中数信任最难以建立，却往往容易因为丁点芥蒂而塌于无形，而晃牙不希望自己和朔间零之间有太多秘密。稍作权衡，她咽了咽嗓子，决定开口。  
“孩子。”  
“本大爷那天晚上，”谁也没看，那双琥珀色的漂亮的瞳孔直直地盯向朔间零，而它们的主人，正在一字一顿却又无比真诚地吐露心声：“突发奇想地希望吸血鬼混蛋你能有个孩子。”  
嘴头不饶人，但事实上，希望朔间零能拥有自己的子嗣，这个念想晃牙默默揣了很久，大概和她发现自己爱上眼前这总擅长调侃自己的黑发男人的时间一样久。即使从未搬上台面提起过，却一直根植在她心底极深的地方，小心翼翼地，偶尔浮现。  
   
Leon刚满半岁的时候，大神妈妈瞒着晃牙带他去宠物医院做了结扎手术，回来后小家伙郁闷了将近半个月。食欲不振，每日昏昏欲睡，连最喜欢的出门散步都提不上劲头。  
“为什么呢？”小时候的她不清楚，只会抱着足岁的柯基宝宝陪着一块心情沮丧。“可这样的话，Leon不是没有后代了么？”  
母亲委婉地安慰道，这是没办法的事，为了Leon日后的健康，为了更好地当一只称职的陪伴犬，只能这样。那是晃牙第一次了解到，原来自己所谓的“喜欢”，对于他人而言同时也是某种权力的剥夺。  
对不起呀，兄弟。她抱起柯基，看着Leon湿漉漉的圆眼睛，用额头抵上对方毛茸茸的脑袋。  
请原谅我。  
   
大神晃牙的心思同个性般直白澄澈，她学不来那些人际关系中的谄媚奉承，更是笨拙鲁莽得绕不动弯子。中二那会儿她喜好独善其身，不愿与他人接近，直到遇见朔间零。那高一个学年的黑发前辈如同一把历斧，突如其来出现在她生命之中，凿开重重坚冰，将她从孤僻的怪圈里硬生生拽了出来，手把手带她感受世事变迁与人情冷暖，以及爱。于是他从十五岁到十八岁生日时，许下的全部愿望都是相同的，唯有一个：银发少年对着燃起的蜡烛合十了双手，虔诚地默念——“希望能和朔间前辈，一直一直在一起。”  
可这份“爱”，又是否也像对于Leon的“喜欢”那般，会给朔间零带来不可避免的负荷呢？比如家庭的组建，社会舆论的压力......以及，孩子。和自己在一起的话，吸血鬼混蛋便失去了拥有后代的可能性。而这些失去，并不是晃牙愿意看见的。  
   
“原来如此，”日日树托着下巴若有所思，“那么我们终于找到谜底了。”  
他甩动着翩翩长发，又将视线调回，对上朔间零的赤眸，“如果我没猜错——这戒指里包含着朔间你的灵魂。只是，大神君的渴求和你植下的愿望种子却是背道而驰。”  
“Two wishes, one ring, when they come across together , conflict falls.”  
当两个同样强烈的愿望相互碰撞，摩擦，那么带来结果将会是——

8  
关于恋人的性别是男还是女这点，朔间零其实并没有多在意。  
事实上这个世界上能叫他真正介怀的东西或人事也没有太多，而名为大神晃牙的幼狼，就是那屈指可数的，能够吸引他注意力的存在之一。  
最开始大概仅仅觉得有趣，于是抱着份恶劣的逗弄心情去接近。时时刻刻追随在他身后的银发男孩虽然时常心口不一，却也是十分地率直，尤其当那双琥珀般通透的金眸望向自己，钦慕的情感简直无处隐藏。又或者，他原本便无意隐藏。十五六岁，正是敢爱敢恨的直白年纪，快乐和悲伤都统统写在脸上。比如饮食方面尤其不喜甜点，也因嗅觉额外灵敏而讨厌花香；比如音乐里最偏好英式摇滚，更是对自己的好哥们Leon推心置腹，又或者，爱。  
爱，多么玄妙的人类情感，他周遭的朋友总以各种形式与之纠缠不休。和羽风薰或日日树不同，朔间零从未轻言过关于“爱”的话语。过于深刻的情绪总携带着可怖的破坏力，而他性格中更多的成分是随遇而安，不过分倾心于旁人更鲜少接受来自外界的感情馈赠。可大神晃牙的出现是个巧合中的意外，在此之前他从未料想过自己也会有动心的这天。  
   
“惨了啊朔间，你被那小鬼头盯上了。”  
当头发翘得毛躁又可爱的学弟第无数次挎着单肩包假装“路过”学生会门口，并且“凶神恶煞”地朝着朔间零的办公桌张望的时候，羽风薰就煞有介事地如此评价。金发友人心思缜密，比起当值的学生会长更擅长于人际交往与察言观色，也曾断言过，朔间零迟早要栽在这位迷弟手中。彼时朔间零是不信的，他自负地笑笑，并不以为意。  
   
可事情的发展却并未如他所愿。朔间零也不知道该如何描述那段校园里发生过的暧昧时光，所有情节都发生得水到渠成自然而然，又让他难以拒绝。总之意识到的时候，习惯了早晨八点半准时的morning call，每周三定点一次的生火腿便当盒，以及梅雨季时总靠在肩膀上休憩的重量......对方已经融入他的生活，成为密不可分的部分。银发小鬼热情洋溢，像永动机，像加利福尼利亚的艳阳，不知疲惫，乐于付出，源源不断地为他绽放鲜活的生命力。  
朔间家的吸血鬼像块冰，冷淡而薄情。  
而晃牙是火，维持着八十度的热枕，永远沸腾着温暖。  
   
可纵使是太阳也终有燃烧殆尽的一天，假以时日，当晃牙告别了青春期的懵懂，便会明白那份执著仅仅是年轻时荷尔蒙冲动下的鲁莽，就像世间盛传的所谓爱情，不过是场错觉。  
他曾这般以为。所以当情人节收到烙着自己外文名的银制狗牌，寄件者用不算清秀的字迹写到：“希望你能成为Leon的另一个主人”那刻，裹着百丝带的蒂凡尼蓝盒子在朔间零手中显得额外沉重。一路追来的男孩额角满是汗水，拉扯着自己校服的手纹丝不动。  
“朔间零......”  
然后他得到了突如其来的某种感官触碰，有人搂过他的脖颈，鼻梁抵上鼻梁，紧接着是唇的触碰。晃牙亲得太过卖力，牙齿撞出酥麻的微疼，舌肉也被咬上，幼犬啃噬般被磨出浅浅痕迹。一吻罢了，松开领口，隔着不到十公分的距离，偷袭成功的小家伙健气十足又无比笃定地说，“你是胆小鬼吗。”  
“我知道的，前辈喜欢我。”  
于是他又一次地被看穿。  
......  
   
日日树猜得不错，那戒指里确实饱含着灵魂的碎片。人总是有私心的，朔间零亦然，他希望这比阳光还要更为耀眼的孩子眼里心里永远都只盛着自己。所以在那枚戒指上，他动了细微的手脚，像朋友讨要了关于建立羁绊的秘密，稀有矿石的力量——让佩戴它的人，感受到来自施与者的蛊惑。只是他没想到晃牙的小脑袋瓜里竟然也会有如此深远的想法，孩子，继承血统的生命的延续，银发恋人在他们的情感世界中总比他考虑得更多。  
“晃牙......”希望自己能够拥有后代的概念让朔间零心头一软，唤着对方名字的嗓音便更加地轻柔。他的恋人如同一匹落单的幼狼，刚刚学会咆哮，獠牙尚未长全，却已经尝试着对世间的道德标准探出利爪，有了想要捍卫的领土和宝藏。  
   
嗜血成性冷酷无情的暗夜魔君被小狼人迷晕了脑袋。  
他兀地念起羽风薰那会儿调侃味十足的戏谑，不由得感慨，没想到，倒还真是一语成了谶。  
   
9  
“我是不是，像个笨蛋——”  
随着日日树音调愉悦地道出真相，晃牙眉头皱得更深，她沮丧极了。一方面是出于自己笨拙的心思被发现，另一方面则是因为朔间零的态度。  
“为什么会如此在意呢？”  
“果然还是女生好些吧，交往的话。”  
“吾辈说过了，”朔间零笑眯眯地摇头，他颔首，拨开刘海，吻上矮自己半个脑袋的恋人的额头，“没有这样的事。只要对象是汪口的话。”款式简单的挂牌从松散的衬衣领口中晃出来，被时光晕染得些许褪色的饰品闪着温润的光，与晃牙手上的戒指交相辉映，和谐得浑然天成，仿佛它们天生就被锻造成一对，彼此匹配。  
   
“Everything comes out perfectly, as you like it.”  
日日树拍手称赞，为故事的结局而喝彩欢呼，连英智都放下手中的茶杯，露出几分赞许之情。大概是被这过于甜蜜的氛围所感染，银发女孩羞红着面颊接受那两片微凉的唇的邀请，回应起朔间零的吻。  
她心跳得很快，几乎要蹦到嗓子眼，捏着男人衬衣的指尖细细摩挲，眷恋的感觉随着吐息的交换而蔓延，挽着她腰身的臂膀强壮有力，有着千金难换的安全感。朔间零沉默地吻她，像在爱怜一件艺术品，又如此熟知熟悉。这是他们之间数不清的第无数个吻，热烈又缠绵，专一且多情，却依然维持着如同初吻般的圣洁同虔诚。  
还是不要孩子了......晃牙被亲得脑袋迷迷糊糊，她吸着鼻子，在心底嘟囔。毕竟这份难能可贵，世间无二的爱，她才不想分给别人呢。事实上，这玄幻的展开只持续了一周时间。当第二个安息日来临时，钟摆慢悠悠地转过数字十二，银发小狼狗终于从性别转换的陷阱中解脱，变回了男儿身。  
   
爱是什么呢？  
对于这被人类社会歌颂着传唱了千万年的情感，朔间零自觉尚不算了解。他看向因拿回身体而激动不已，正捞起T恤衫在点数着腹肌的男孩，眼角微弯地托起下巴，眉梢挂着柔情。哥林多前书写到，爱是恩慈，与恒久忍耐。他想这种奇妙的感性认知太过于玄幻，哲学家们因其而着迷，科学家对此仍旧无解。朔间零并不觉得自己有能够参悟它的天赋，而他知道，并深信着，即便此刻地球上的37000枚核弹头同时爆裂，明天是宇宙破灭，末日洪荒——  
今晚他也愿意选择靠在他身边，看完一本备注繁琐的书。*  
   
FIN

*改自<银河英雄传说>


End file.
